The Temporary Blues
by Mage of Chaos
Summary: At fifteen Gohan reflects upon his life and purpose for the future. Realizing his unique situation, Gohan decides to do something about it. Setting out from home, Gohan is joined by an unexpected guest on a timeless adventure that will change the way he sees the world. A coming of age fic.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi there! So this is the first bit of writing I'm putting up in (checks date) years upon years upon years. Just a little fic inspired by the song The Temporary Blues by The Features. (Awesome band, check them out!) Don't know how long it will be etc…just sort of felt like sharing. I guess this is a sort of Prologue of sorts, pretty short, sifting through ideas for the rest of the fic at the moment. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I clearly don't own DBZ or The Features.

**The Temporary Blues-Prologue**

_Traded in my tennis shoes_

_For steel-toed rubber boots_

_I've got my own uniform to wear_

_They've given me a plastic hat,_

_Earplugs and a funny net for my head_

_I'm well prepared_

Gohan stood up and dusted himself off after his brief tumble down the mountainside. It had been a long time since he had run as long, and as fast down through the forest clearing as he just did, consequently his feet and brain weren't relaying the same messages, one stopping, one relishing in the exercise. It wasn't as though Gohan hadn't been working out, but the careless abandon of running full out hadn't occurred in quite some time. Gohan gazed out at the valley he had just come upon after his run and stumble. It was almost as if it was the first time Gohan had ever seen the valley even though he spent his whole childhood around the area. Gohan realized that it really was the first time he could look out upon the glimmering lake at sunset without a sense of foreboding that comes with training to fight the next great threat to the earth. He remembered the first time he had come to the valley, his eagle eyes jumping at the memory spotting the small cave he lived in for a year of his youth. It didn't seem like his own life at times, Gohan often replayed his memories like a movie— the fear, the pain, and death—surely not the life experiences of a normal fifteen year old boy—the loneliness—But of course Gohan was never a normal child.

Gohan supposed his life had gotten better since he was eleven. A predictable routine after a lifetime of worry and tumult was a welcome change. Though it was almost as if Gohan had already lived once, sometimes he thought that he too had died that day out in the desert. His eleven-year-old self transcending into another world, the one that included his father. He realized how naïve he really was about the world once he actually had to live in it. Life had always seemed like one big game of cat and mouse. Make his mother happy by studying while figuring out ways to get outside to play. The game got darker as time went on, but it was never a real life, there was always a new enemy, someone or something they had to stop. Gohan realized that he never actually dreamed of a future past the next fight. His dreams only consisted of somehow winning the battle and returning home, in essence, not once did Gohan actually think of his own future—of growing up.

This conundrum was the result. After Cell, and the passing of his father and former life, Gohan felt lost. Although there were so many possibilities for him to pursue, after all he was always a smart child, it was as if without the next fight there was no purpose for a future. His vision of the future of the world, the one they were always protecting, never had a business man Gohan, or a Professor Gohan, or even a martial artist Gohan. Gohan understood that children did tend to only live in the present, he saw this when he looked after and played with Trunks and his little brother. The big difference between their childhood and his though, their present included whose house they were going to play at the next day, what video they should watch, what game they should play next. Children truly are involved in simply the present—Gohan was never a child.

Thinking in these ways only further confused Gohan, one thing he realized after Cell was that he hated to be psychoanalyzed. Of course, none of his family or friends would admit to doing so, but clearly their worry for the most powerful being on the planet being an eleven year old who just lost their father overrode his desire for them not to try and fix him. One could actually argue that Gohan was better suited than all of them to deal with tragedy after all that had already happened in his short life. Though of course, like all brave children with a stunted childhood, there was bound to be a hiccup or two in their journey to adulthood…

Well that's a start, not much happened obviously, though it will. If you liked it at all or are interested in reading more, let me know and I'll continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So yeah, just decided to keep on writing, so here's some more, let me know what you think, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing.

**The Temporary Blues- Realizations**

_Time comes when you have to choose_

_An occupation you can use_

_Well, they say it should be something you like_

_But hard times just don't allow_

_A poor boy to be choosy how he provides_

_How you get by_

Gohan finished his trek back up to the families small home in the forest clearing just after the sun sank below the horizon. Gohan sardonically thought the mysterious light of dusk fit his latest ponderings rather well. Upon opening the door, Gohan was greeted by the familiar aromas of his mother's cooking and was ushered in to sit down next to his brother at the table. Chi Chi immediately began piling dishes in front of her sons at the same time as reprimanding Gohan for being late for dinner. He didn't ignore his mother's admonishment, but after years of the same threats, _cooking his own dinners, washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen_, the words went in one ear, were judged for a moment then chose to exit out the other. For Gohan, this was part of the routine, another piece of the strangely detached life he was living.

Finishing up his last bowl of rice, Gohan thanked his mother and proceeded to be dragged to the family room by his rambunctious little brother. Goten wanted him to admire his latest art project, also known as, destroy the living room by throwing each and every couch cushion around the room and setting up his favorite action figures ready for battle across the landscape of pillows. The design of the mess was at a larger scale and more intricately designed than usual, Gohan deduced Trunks must have come over to play earlier that day. As Goten set out reenacting the epic fight, Gohan watched him play, a puzzled expression crossing adolescent features. Gohan realized that he couldn't remember a time he actually ever got to play make believe battles, there was never time for childish fun, besides, his only friends were all adults anyway. Gohan was pulled out of his reverie by an incessant tugging on his pinky finger.

"Goan come play!"

Gohan stood for another moment before picking up Goten and hanging him upside down by his ankles. This elicited a series of squeals of laugher and demands to be put down. After swinging his little brother a few times in circles, Gohan set him down on the ground and was subsequently tackled by the child. Even though he knew the same strong blood ran through their veins Gohan was always surprised by the amount of strength the tiny boy had, he didn't think he was ever this strong at that age. The wrestling ended with a giggling Goten sitting on top of his big brother's belly and calling to their mother to tell her "I beat up Goan!". At the arrival of Chi Chi in the living room, she picked up her youngest while accessing the mess and proceeded to usher the child upstairs to get ready for bed, of course not without protest.

"Go on Goten, it's time for bed, and no pouting I already let you stay up a half hour more to play with your brother!" With a gentle push on his bottom, Goten trudged up the stairs to put on his pajamas while Chi Chi turned around and began picking up the living room. Gohan picked himself up and helped his mother by grabbing the toy bin and putting away the action figures, all had survived the battle to play another day.

"Gohan…" Gohan was pulled out of his thoughts by his mother's attempt to start a conversation, he waited for her to continue. "Gohan…are you happy?" The question was the last thing he expected to come out of his mother's mouth at the moment. The shock was succeeded by a pause of silence. "I mean I'm not trying to accuse you or anything dear, it's just. You seem so much more quite than usual and even more lost in your thoughts it seems." Gohan nodded his head, but quickly remarked that he was fine, though he thought not even Mrs. Briefs would buy that statement. "Gohan, you know you can always talk to me.." Chi Chi paused, Gohan thought she looked like she wanted to say more, but instead she pulled him into a tight hug. It had been awhile since Gohan had received one of his mother's bear hugs, his recent growth spurt changing the familiar feel of the hug because he was now quite a bit taller than his mother. Nothing can stay the same.

Chi Chi released her son from her embrace with a smile and looked up into his eyes. She always thought her oldest had much older sadder eyes than anyone she knew, even since he was a baby, before their simple life changed. Chi Chi knew she was known as the crazy one of the bunch, too much temper, too strict. All she knew was she loved her family fiercely and wanted to protect and help her boys in the only ways she knew how. "Oh Gohan you're so grown up." She remarked quietly to herself aware that her son probably heard. "But that doesn't mean you still don't have to go to bed, off you go." Chi Chi ordered her son up the stairs much like she had previously done except without the protest.

Gohan climbed the stairs up to his room and shut the door, Goten was already out cold, clearly worn out from the day. Gohan slowly started changing into his pajamas, thinking about what had just transgressed. He couldn't help but feel melancholy, the thing he hated most of all was worrying people, especially those he loved, and obviously his mom was worried about him. Quietly opening the door, Gohan crossed the hall into the bathroom to wash up. Looking into the mirror, into a face with all the same features as his father and brother, but with a much different perspective on life, Gohan had made up his mind, something had to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello again. Sorry it's been a few months, school was amazingly terribly busy and I never got a chance to even think about doing some writing. So trying to pick up where I left off, here's the next chapter.

**The Temporary Blues-Departure**

_Watch out now, here they come_

_My God, what have I done?_

_The temporary blues are gonna bring me down_

_One day we're gonna make a change_

_We're gonna turn this mess around_

After a fitful night of sleep, Gohan awoke at the first ray of light that entered the room he shared with his little brother. Goten was still curled up in the tight ball he slept in, oblivious to Gohan's movement across the room. Gohan knew that he still had approximately an hour and a half before his mother expected him up and dressed and ready to eat breakfast. Arriving at the window on the other side of the room, the same frame he had climbed out of countless times in his life to escape homework, Gohan lifted the latch and pushed open the panes. It was a tighter fit than it used to be, when he was little the window was always the outlet to his father— to the battles. Now Gohan realized it was a crack into the possibilities of the future.

Every morning Gohan silently crawled out the window at dawn and made his way to the edge of the forest, towards the same valley he had run through the previous day. There was a large boulder Gohan sat on which was ideal to watch the sun rise and the wildlife begin its day. It was here that Gohan could marvel at the nature which surrounded him, sometimes he even thought that this—the beauty of the valley—was the real reason he had helped protect the world, not for the human population he rarely had contact with. Dawn and dusk awoke in Gohan his own relentless search to figure out his place in the world. Watching nature, everything had an order, a motive for living, and a reason for being the way it was. It was during this hour before beginning his daily routine that Gohan had contemplated his role in life, his future.

Gohan shivered a little as a cool morning breeze blew through the valley. The thoughts on his mind were solely about what had happened the night before with his mother. Gohan thumped his hand against his head remembering his mother's worries, he hated to see her concerned about him. Apparently, although Gohan thought he had hidden his troubles far enough under his skin during the routines of the day, apparently some had seeped though for his ever-observant mother to pick up on. He knew he couldn't help the way he felt, and he worked hard to put his own troubles on the backburner, far away from anyone else's because he never thought it was fair to be a burden on anyone else. The same thought as the night before passed through his mind—something definitely had to change.

Standing up and stretching, Gohan took one last look at the clear blue morning sky before heading back towards the house for breakfast. He had an idea of a plan, but wasn't sure how well it would go over with his mother, best to not be late for breakfast, maybe he should even help set the table and get Goten ready to earn some bonus points.

Gohan entered the kitchen Goten in tow, dressed, brushed, and ready for the day. The boys sat down at the table as their mother finished flipping a new stack of pancakes onto the ever-towering pile. Depositing the enormous stack in front of her two boys, Chi Chi stepped back to the kitchen counter for a moment, a breather after fixing enough breakfast to feed a small army. A small smile crossed her face while watching her boys devour the meal, some things never change she thought with a quick glance toward the heavens. The small upturn of her lips turned into a genuine smile when Chi Chi noticed that both her boys were already dressed for the day. Chi Chi took a seat after she judged her sons were about three quarters done and took a couple pancakes and bacon off the stack for herself.

Gohan and Goten finished their meal and with satisfied smiles thanked their mother. Goten subsequently took off in the direction of his toy chest to get an early start on his daily mess while Gohan started clearing off the table and placing the dishes in the sink. When he started scrubbing the dishes clean, Chi Chi knew something was up. Gohan was always good about helping her clean up, but it was almost like an unspoken rule than Chi Chi washed the dishes. This rule could be a result of a disastrous kitchen cleaning when Gohan was young. Gohan and his father thought it would be nice to help with the chores on Chi Chi's birthday, which ended up resulting in breaking almost half the dishes, no surprise, they were banned from the kitchen after that.

"Gohan, you know you don't do the dishes." Chi Chi exclaimed gaining her oldest sons attention.

"Yeah I know, but I am a lot more careful now. And I just wanted to help you out when I can." Gohan explained, but that didn't satisfy his mother's inquiries.

"Gohan, why are you trying to be extra helpful today, did I forget some holiday or something?"

"Well no." Gohan sighed.

"Explain then." Chi Chi demanded

"Well, I actually kinda wanted to ask you a favor Mom." With a pause and a look to his mother whose questioning expression encouraged him to continue. "I think, well I know. I don't know. I shouldn't." Gohan stuttered trying to work up the courage to ask.

"Spit it out Gohan!"

"Right. Well you know how you asked if I was happy yesterday, honestly I'm not." Chi Chi's face transformed from annoyed to anxious at these words but Gohan continued, determined to finish. "I think, well I think I know that I need to get out of here. I think I have to see the world in order to break the meaningless rut I've been in. I can't help but realize even though I've helped defend the world, I don't even really know what it is I help protect, and that bothers me."

"Ok well, we can go on a vacation or something sweetie, no problem, Goten's old enough now. Or we can go shopping for some more books."

"No." Gohan uncharacteristically cut off his mother.

"What do you mean then Gohan?" Chi Chi's patience wavering.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you and Goten Mom, but I think this is something that I need to do on my own. I think it's the only way I can figure things out at this point. I don't know who I am Mom and I can't keep pretending either." Chi Chi's aggravated demeanor did a one eighty as Gohan finished speaking. She rushed up to embrace her son.

"This is what I get for giving you psychology books when you were young. Oh my poor baby!" Chi Chi wailed into her oldest's chest.

"No Mom, it's not your fault, it's me. I just want to be happy for you and Goten, this is the best way I can think of." Gohan said while patting his mother's back.

"But, but it's not safe out there, and what about your studies? You can't start slacking now with college so close!"

"Mom, I am the strongest person on the planet I can handle myself. And. Well, if you let me go, I'll promise to bring some books with me to read when I'm traveling." Chi Chi separated herself from her son's arms, turning her back and looking out the window of the kitchen. Silence filled the small space between mother and son, Gohan anxiously waiting for his mother to say something.

"Ok Gohan, you can go." Chi Chi said a few moments later, in a small voice her back still facing her son. "But I want updates, a phone call every week to tell me you're safe, and you promise to study!" Chi Chi continued turning around to face her son. Gohan could see the glimmer of wetness on his mother's cheeks, even though no more tears were coming from her eyes. At this Gohan closed the gap between him and his mother and pulled her into a tight hug which hoped symbolize how much it meant to him that she was letting him go.

"Thanks Mom. I'm going to go pack." Gohan said and received a small nod from his mother. Gohan turned around and headed up the stairs to his room carefully avoiding the family room where Goten was currently playing. He couldn't deal with that farewell just yet.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Chi Chi slumped down into a chair. She realized she had been expecting something like this to happen deep down. As much as she didn't want to let her little boy go, she knew the only way for a boy like Gohan to be happy was to figure things out for himself. With a sigh, Chi Chi wiped the new tears from her eyes and stood up assessing what she could do next.

After packing a small rucksack and placing essentials as well as textbooks into a few capsules, Gohan took a turn around the room to see if he missed anything. Gohan couldn't help but feel as though he were in a dream, in a way he was actually surprised that his mother had agreed. Even though he thought that he should be excited, Gohan couldn't help but feel a bit melancholy. He was actually going to leave, to go and do something, he wasn't even sure what it was yet. In all honesty Gohan didn't even have a set out plan, the first task was to get out the door, then he supposed he would just start walking. Placing a hand on the world map projection device Bulma had given him for his thirteenth birthday, which was currently strapped to his belt, a burst of energy filled his body. He was going to explore, go wherever he wanted, and do whatever he wanted, until the emptiness he felt deep inside finally went away. It was both a goal and a challenge. Gohan really didn't know what he would do if this personal adventure, really exile, didn't work, but he decided not to contemplate that possibility just yet.

Making his way down the steps, Gohan heard Goten's playful giggles radiate from the family room. This was going to be the hardest part for him. He couldn't help but feel like he was abandoning his little brother, and that made him feel awful.

"Hey buddy," Gohan greeted Goten while picking his brother up into a tight embrace. "So, I've got to go on a trip for a little while, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Why you leave Goan?" Goten's small voice filled Gohan's whole heart. He felt awful, he was abandoning him, but what else could he do, now? This was really for his mother and his brother's sake as well; he didn't know how much longer he could keep of his façade without breaking. And then what?

"Well, I've gotta go chase away some mean things that are being bad to me. I'm sorry Goten."

"Ok, beat 'em up good Goan and come back and play with me!"

"Will do little guy." Gohan sighed giving his little brother a squeeze and setting him back down among the mess of toys. Gohan turned towards the kitchen where his mother was tying up a rather large sack of things.

"Oh Gohan, do you really have to go, we can figure this out," Chi Chi spoke as she handed Gohan the sack. "I know, I know," answering her own rhetorical question "here's food for lunch and dinner." Chi Chi then reached into her pocketbook, "and here's some money." Chi Chi placed the bills into her son's hands, she held on and with a squeeze said, "please be careful Gohan." Gohan placed the sack on the table and gave his mother another tight hug. "I love you Gohan." Gohan grabbed the sack and headed to the door.

"Love you too Mom." With that final statement, Gohan opened the door, and started walking. Gohan couldn't believe he was leaving behind his family, the only life he had ever known. With a glance back at his mother, he saw the small smile and the firm look that said, don't you dare turn back until you're fixed, happy. Gohan quickened his pace and left the world of routine behind, at least for now.

AN: This chapter actually really bothered me, but was necessary. Probably one of the reasons it took so long to actually write. So sorry if you don't find the departure or reactions believable, but oh well. Thanks for reading, hopefully will have the next chapter where some actual action begins soon! Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So kind of just kept on writing. Slowly this story rolls on. Enjoy!

**The Temporary Blues- Released**

_Underneath fluorescent light_

_Night is day, and day is night_

_Oh, we're waiting on a break to come_

Gohan reached his rock, his personal perch, not long after leaving home. He couldn't help but feel like the small boulder had changed since he sat upon it this morning, of course he knew it wasn't true, it was him who had already been changed. Instead of seeing the rock as the limit, the place where he pondered the future, Gohan couldn't help but see past the rock, into the wild, the path he had chosen. What lay ahead, he really didn't know, but for once in his life Gohan wanted to be spontaneous, see what would befall upon him as he went. As Gohan walked past the rock, he traced the small fissure that ran horizontally across the vertical face with his left hand. The line pointing him in the direction he was going to go.

About an hour into his trek Gohan came across a small stream that headed further down into a valley he vaguely recalled, from occasional fly-overs in the past. Gohan shrugged to himself, seemed like as good a path as any, plus he rationally thought, he would at least have a water supply. The afternoon sun played across the surface of the quickly moving stream, and Gohan found himself lost in watching the flow of the water as he walked. It was nice, Gohan reflected, not actually having to think about anything or worry. Because he had no idea about where he was going or why, there was no specific location to think about attaining before dark. He would stop walking whenever he wanted to, it didn't matter.

Gohan's walking pace was rather slow, but he was enjoying it, and it gave him the perfect opportunity to be absorbed in the whole world around him. Being a naturally curious individual, Gohan was stopping often on his meandering trail to observe the wildlife and plant life for as long as he wished. While inspecting a rather colorful looking beetle clinging to a nearby tree, Gohan couldn't help but think back to a time, long ago, before everything changed.

It was one of the earliest memories he could remember, he must have been three at the time. Gohan recalled the day in a series of stills stored deep in his memory banks, these ones might be deep, but they were bright and cheerful, unlike the cabinets full of dark memories Gohan tried to lock up even father back. Gohan flipped through these stills, a picnic with his mother and father in the backyard. A beetle, much like the one he was currently staring at had made its way up onto Gohan's plate and had started to help itself to his sandwich. Gohan, naturally a curious toddler decided he wanted to try and pet the beetle. Just as he was about to touch the insect, the beetle sprouted the most beautiful wings Gohan had ever seen. Thin wings all the colors of the rainbow turned into a colorful blur as Gohan watched the bug fly up into the top of the tree. Gohan could recall the weeks later when he drew pictures of the bug, and much to his mothers chagrin started to collect all sorts of insects and bring them inside the house. He was searching for the same beautiful beetle but never found an exact match, much to his disappointment.

Gohan grinned to himself as the memory faded. He lifted his hand up level to the small beetle, "why not?" he thought to himself with a chuckle. As Gohan's palm reached closer to the beetle, the insect opened shell, out popped the rainbow, an image Gohan hadn't seen for more than a decade, but would never forget. "Well what do you know." Gohan said outloud to himself, and partially the bug. The insect ascended into the tops of the tree, déjà vu, in its truest sense. "Take care little guy, perhaps we'll one day meet again", Gohan said with a smile. Gohan couldn't help but feel like finding that beetle again was some sort of sign that the path he was on was the right one. Deciding to be optimistic and go with that idea, Gohan set off down the trail again with a quick glance up into the treetops which his special beetle had disappeared into.

There was a slight skip to Gohan's step, he wouldn't have thought finding that bug again would have pleased him so much if you asked him yesterday, but today was a new day. The afternoon sun had begun to set when Gohan heard a loud grumble. At first he was startled, then sheepishly realized that was his own stomach growling in hunger. Gohan realized that he had completely forgotten to eat lunch. It intrigued him that he forgot something that almost came second nature to him, especially when he hadn't really been doing anything except walk. He supposed that it was proof that he really had finally broken the routine of his day, his life, by heading out today. However after hearing another loud rumble, Gohan was pulled out of his thoughts, and quickly found a clearing with a few stones to sit upon and place the sack his Mother had prepared for him earlier that day. After finishing the delicious meal, Gohan frowned, realizing that was the last bit of his mom's cooking he would eat for the foreseeable future, he sort of wished he took longer to savor it. It was too late now though and Gohan folded the cloth napkin the sack was configured out of and placed it back inside is rucksack.

Sitting down for awhile was actually feeling quite appealing to Gohan. The sun had passed across the horizon, and the dusk was fading into the night sky as Gohan lay on his back gazing at the stars up overhead. Initially Gohan couldn't help but think about his dad, up in heaven, he wondered if he ever checked in on him, on the family. Could he be watching at this moment? Gohan shook his head, as much as he wanted to think about Goku, he couldn't ponder long before getting upset. There was still a large part of himself which blamed himself for his father's death. That was another topic Gohan didn't know how to deal with. Everyone told him, it wasn't his fault, but he knew better, he was a smart kid. One stupid mistake which changed his whole families life forever. Gohan closed his eyes, blocking his sight of the starts in the sky, trying fiercely to change the topic. Thinking about his family hurt, and he didn't want to deal with that pain just yet.

Somewhere along the line Gohan fell asleep lying on the soft grass near the stream, an obvious conclusion to an emotionally taxing day which began at dawn. Gohan woke up the next day as the sunlight of the morning sun danced across his eyelids. It was the latest he had slept in for a long time, another addition to his list of routine breakers in the past day alone. Gohan lay still in the grass watching the wind blow the leaves in the trees above his head. The leaves looked like the were dancing, until a particularly heavy blast blew a few dancers off the limb and down the stream in the direction of Gohan's travels. Gohan took that as a sign that he too should continue his own journey down the stream.

Getting up, dusting off and stretching, Gohan looked up and noticed for the first time that the tree overhanging the river actually had quite a few apples hanging on the branches near the very top. Now Gohan could obviously easily fly up and grab the apples, but instead decided to do some good old fashioned climbing, something he couldn't remember the last time he had done. It was a quick climb, there were plenty of good sturdy branches on the way to the top of the big tree and after gathering about a dozen apples, Gohan sat himself on one of the larger cleaner branches and looked out across the landscape while he enjoyed a few apples. He gazed down the path his stream was leading, but it took a turn around a small hill and was lost from his sight. Gohan released a contented sigh and took another bite, finishing off the apple he was holding. Gohan decided to let the core drop straight down from his perch. However he wasn't prepared to hear what he heard next.

"Ouch! What was that!"

AN: Okay, a little bit of a cliffhanger there, haha. Let me know what you all think of my story so far, good or bad. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:It's been quite awhile since I last updated this story. But I happened to be listening to said titular song and remember, 'oh hey I should write some more!' So I did! And so we go onwards, enjoy!

**The Temporary Blues- Introductions**

_For some coffee with a honey bun_

_And small talk about the thing we wish we'd done_

**Previously: **

_Gohan released a contented sigh and took another bite, finishing off the apple he was holding. Gohan decided to let the core drop straight down from his perch. However he wasn't prepared to hear what he heard next._

_"Ouch! What was that!?"_

Gohan wasn't prepared to hear another human voice, not this far into the woods. He was also disturbed by his own lack of awareness as to another human being near him. Whether it was instinctively or through the years of training and manners being drilled into him by his mother, Gohan's first response to the voice below him was a quick, "Sorry!"

"Hey! Who's there?" Gohan could hear that the voice although desiring to have a tone of anger was really more curious and a tad scared, it also sounded female. The stranger must not have been expecting a response back from her first inquiry. "You better tell me, and you better tell me now, before I come up there and find you!" The girl's tone lost the hint of wariness and was replaced by feistiness, one that Gohan was quite familiar with having been brought up by his mother. With that thought in mind, Gohan decided it would be best to show himself to whatever awaited him at the bottom of the tree and started to make his way down.

About fifteen feet above the forest floor, he decided to just jump down. When he landed he discovered the voice he had been hearing did indeed belong to a girl, Gohan could tell by the dark brown braid that fell down her back. She jumped and turned around when she heard the thump from his landing on the grass. Almost immediately she pointed her finger in his direction, "What are you doing out here? Did Grandpa send you to find me!?"

"What? No, no I'm just out here by myself." Gohan defended himself from the sudden onslaught of the girl in front of him. There was a pause in their conversation, but the girl was still staring daggers at Gohan, he wasn't sure why she was so peeved by him, maybe it was the apple? Gohan weakly offered out another apology for the apple and introduced himself properly. "I'm sorry about the apple, I didn't realize anyone was down there. My name's Gohan." Gohan offered out his hand as a peace gesture and greeting. The mysterious young lady seemed tided over by his admission and after letting out an exaggerated sigh took Gohan's hand in greeting.

"Name's Lime." The girl curtly offered, upon releasing Gohan's hand she continued. "But you still didn't tell me why you're out here…no one's ever out here!"

"Oh, I'm well…I'm traveling on my own, thought I'd see the world." Gohan's hand crept subconsciously to the back of his head, the gesture representative of his discomfort to anyone familiar with him or his dad. He had decided to go with a half-truth because he honestly still wasn't really sure what he was out to accomplish, and didn't want to, or really know how he could explain to the girl. "Why are you out here then?" Gohan's question for the girl came out more defensive than he meant it to.

Gohan was surprised by the girl, now known as Lime's response, she almost seemed embarrassed when she began to speak. "I ran away. I'm going on my own adventure if you will."

"So that's why you wanted to know if your grandpa sent me. Why did you run away?" Gohan questioned again, genuinely curious now.

"Ughh well if you must know I'll tell you, but first I'm hungry. You got any food?" Gohan grinned the signature Son smile and gestured to his left arm, which was still cupping an armful of apples.

"Well I still have some apples." Receiving a glare from Lime he defended himself. "I swear I didn't mean to hit you!"

Lime smirked at Gohan's third apology, "Oh I'm just messing with you kid, c'mon take a joke already, and hand me over an apple" Lime sat down on a nearby rock and Gohan tossed her one of the apples he was still holding. Gohan wasn't sure what to make of Lime yet but one thought did cross his mind, _Boy this girl is strange._

"Well, you can come sit down with me, I don't bite." Realizing his rudeness, Gohan sat down on a rock to the side of Lime and watched as she took a big bite from the apple. "My gosh, I haven't had an apple that tasted this good in a really long time." The girl exclaimed happily before setting in to devour the rest of the apple, Gohan wasn't sure if he should say anything, so he just stayed silent as he observed the girl eating.

After she finished the last bite, Lime tossed the core into a large bush to the right of where they were sitting. "So, I guess I promised I'd tell you what I'm up to?" Receiving a nod from Gohan, Lime continued. "Well first I ran away because my grandpa is so frustrating! Instead of letting me help him out at the store, he wants me to go to school, says he wants me to be smart and get a job and work in the city even though he knows I hate it!" Gohan couldn't help but laugh, which earned him a glare from the green-eyed girl. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Just your grandpa kinda sounds like my mom, well with the studying stuff."

Lime cracked a small smile at Gohan's admission, "You too huh? What's with old people and books?" Lime paused for a moment as Gohan shared his own grin at the thought of their overzealous guardians, then continued. "But anyways, that's just the cover for what I really want to do." Lime said, a mischievous smile forming on her lips, Gohan merely continued looking at the strange girl seated next to him pondering to himself what exactly she could be up to.

"Okay, I'll elaborate then." Lime said in a huff after she realized Gohan wasn't going to respond to her last sentence. "Have you ever heard of the legend of the Dragon Balls?" Gohan's eyes widened at the last word Lime said, lucky for him, the girl thought his expression related confusion instead of surprised recognition. "Don't worry, not many people have, it's really just a tale that old people tell their grandchildren and stuff, my Grandpa is really into those ancient legends. Basically the gist of the tale is, if one gathers all seven Dragon Balls together, the person will be able to ask for any one wish to come true!"

Gohan's expression had changed from wide-eyed surprise to inquisitive as he pondered the probability of the situation he was currently in. The situation being that a random girl he just met out in the middle of nowhere would be educating him, Gohan, about objects the boy once traveled across the universe to find. The same Dragon Balls he had been around his whole life, once even having one attached to his head! If someone had told him two days ago he would be in this situation, Gohan would have declared blasphemy!

While Gohan continued to ponder his strange predicament, Lime proceeded to interpret Gohan's expression as incredulity. "Yeah I didn't believe it either at first, but then my Grandpa showed me one!" Lime paused clearly excited, and looked to Gohan who she hoped would mirror her excitement. Gohan was pulled out of his thoughts by his actual disbelief that the girl actually had one of the Dragon Balls in her possession.

"Still don't believe me huh? Okay then I'll prove it!"

Lime reached into the largest pocket of her backpack, which she had taken off and placed next to her feet when she sat down. Gohan's eyes grew wide as Lime pulled out a small orange ball. Subconsciously Gohan counted the stars, four. It was his Dragon Ball, well the one that "belonged" to his family, the one his father believed had housed his Grandpa's spirit when he was young. _I don't believe it. This is too weird._

"Pretty isn't it! My Grandpa found it last year." Lime wore a proud smile as she gazed into the four-star Dragon Ball in her hand. "He said that they're normally impossible to find, but one day when he was rummaging through some drawers he found a device a young girl once gave him for payment in exchange for something. He wouldn't tell me what it was. Anyway, he said he didn't know what the thing did and thought it was broken until it started beeping when he moved it in the drawer. He decided to follow the beeping until, low and behold, there was the Dragon Ball!"

Gohan's eyes were wide, what the girl had just described sounded just like the Dragon Radar, but how could someone besides Bulma have it? But then again Lime did just say that a girl gave her grandpa the Radar…maybe it was real?

"Hmm I see, you don't believe me…Again." Lime said in annoyance, once again misjudging Gohan's shocked expression for an incredulous one. She rustled around in her backpack again, this time pulling out another object Gohan was quite familiar with. "See! This is it. When I click this button on the top, dots show up and start beeping. The dots represent the other Dragon Balls! Cool huh?" Lime finished explaining the radar to Gohan, clearly pleased with herself.

Gohan was still in shock, the world he had been living in all his life began shattering apart. The small one where only his small group of family, friends and a few evil aliens knew about the Dragon Balls and what they did. Despite Gohan's recognition that his childish delusions about the secrecy of the Dragon Balls were probably silly in the first place nevertheless, they were gone forever. Logically he thought that he should perhaps feel apprehension that the power of the Dragon Balls was more common knowledge than he once thought, however he couldn't help but feel a small sense of excitement as his lips unconsciously turned upwards into a smile. _This could be interesting._

"Yeah about time you thought it was cool kid." Lime said with a smile, Gohan slowly returning to the situation he was in finally had something to say back to the girl.

"So what do you want to wish for?"

Lime's smile fell from her face as her expression turned to one of deep thought. "Well, I have an idea…but I'm not really sure it would work."

"What's your idea?" Gohan probed Lime, he was curious what an ordinary person might want to wish for. Gohan realized that he himself had never thought about what someone might wish for that didn't involve saving the world. His group always had more important tasks at hand for the legendary dragon, like bringing people back to life. _What would I wish for?_

"Hey lay off kid, it's MY wish and I can elaborate as I please. Besides what's with me spilling all my beans and all I know about you is you like throwing apples at people! Is that your adventure, to see how many people you can hit!?" Gohan was taken aback by Lime's sudden change in temper, he must have struck a chord in the girl when he asked about the wish. Her idea for the wish must be something really private if she got so mad at him asking about it. _Very interesting, it mustn't be just a game for her to find the Dragon Balls if she is so wound up about her wish._

"But really, why are you traveling around here?" At that moment Gohan decided against his better judgment just to let it out and tell Lime what he was thinking.

"Well, to be honest I'm trying to figure that out. I realized the other day I've spent so much time trying so hard to keep others around me happy and safe that I don't really even know what I'm here for, what my purpose in life is.._." _Gohan sighed thinking about what he just said, his reason for being out here still didn't even make sense to him.

"I'm probably making absolutely no sense to you, I don't really even get it, but I guess what I'm trying to say is. Perhaps getting out of my own head and into the world for a few weeks will do me some good. So that's why I'm out here."

Gohan finished finally looking up from the ground where he was staring during his explanation to see Lime's expression. He wasn't expecting himself to tell a complete stranger the worries that had been plaguing him for some time. Gohan felt a flush of heat reach his cheeks because he couldn't help but think that this girl he just met must think he's some sort of weirdo now, but to Gohan's surprise Lime's face wasn't contorted in laughter or disdain, instead it once again portrayed the expression that the girl was in deep thought. They sat in silence for a few moments before Lime spoke again.

"You know what, traveling alone for the last few days has been pretty boring, and you seem to be an alright kinda guy. So, what d'ya say, wanna go on an adventure?"

AN: Ok, so a question that one might ask, "Hey wait Gohan and Lime met each other in that filler story! Why don't they recognize each other?" So I'm skewing it a bit that, yes they did meet that day, but in my world they never really introduced themselves name wise, coupled with growing up and looking different (Gohan isn't a super saiyan etc.) they don't recognize each other…at least for now.

So yeah, let me know what you think, thanks!


End file.
